


Bulletproof Heart

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Magical Powers AU, Romance, Song fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Dipper había estado toda su vida cautivo, cuando Bill llegó a ella insistiendo sobre todas las maravillas que había fuera de los muros del laborarorio en el que su tío lo había mantenido, era sólo natural que Dipper decidiera fugarse junto con el rubio.La curiosidad siempre había sido muy fuerte en él, despues de todo.





	Bulletproof Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Para el intercambio de Playlist del grupo BillDip Latino!
> 
> Espero que la señorita Rbk Lamar lo disfrute. ^^
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> ☆Este fic se desarrolla en un AU donde todos los integrantes del Zodíaco son personas con alguna clase de habilidad mágica.  
> ☆Bill tiene todas sus habilidades de la serie (manipulación mental, fuego azul, teletransportación, etc).  
> ☆Dipper tiene poderes curativos y la habilidad de controlar el agua.  
> ☆Stanley tiene superfuerza y Ford la habilidad de formar escudos resistentes, sin mencionar su gran capacidad mental
> 
> ¡Ahora sí, disfruten!

El rojo de las alarmas manchaba la extensión de aquellos pasillos blancos que eran tan conocidos para Dipper, aunque el rictus caótico que ahora los albergaba era completamente desconocido, papeles regados en el piso tras haber sido abandonados por los científicos que huían presurosos de aquellas instalaciones, temerosos de salir heridos ahora que los servicios de seguridad estaban dando caza a los dos sujetos de estudio que habían tenido cautivos y ahora habían decidido escapar.

 

 _Cautivo,_ ahora Dipper sabía que esa era su cualidad en aquel sitio.

 

Intento no prestar mucha atención a ese hecho, y mantener la coordinación sobre sus agotadas piernas, siguiendo el ritmo que Bill (su compañero y autor original de aquel escape), estaba llevando. Dejó escapar un leve bufido de sus labios al sentir como el cuerpo de guardias que los perseguía estaban ganando terreno, alzó su mano hacía uno de los prístinos muros, sintiendo la presión de agua que corría dentro de las tuberías escondidas por concreto, frunció el seño en señal de concentración, y unos segundos más tarde un gran cúmulo de líquido brotó de golpe, dando de lleno a sus persecutores y ayudándoles a tomar ventaja.

 

—¡Buen golpe, Pino!—, El rubio le felicitó con jovialidad impropia de la situación por la que estaban atravesando, aunque cuando se acompañaba a alguien como Bill, se debía estar listo para atravesar por cualquier cosa. Dipper se dió el gusto de lucir molesto por el accionar de Cipher de igual manera.

 

—¡¿Cómo puedes sonar tan feliz en una situación como esta!?—, Le recrimino con un grito agudo tras haber sentido el roce de balas junto a su cuerpo, agachándose levemente y acelerando el paso—, ¡¿Y por qué no nos has teletransportado fuera de aquí!?

 

—¿Y perdernos de toda la emoción de un buen escape?—, Ante la agudeza de la mirada que el más bajo le estaba dirigiendo, dió una risa entre dientes y formó su propia mueca de molestia—. Y el pequeño Fordsy ha sido muy listo y ha hecho todas instalaciones a prueba de mis habilidades, aunque tu ya deberías saber esto.

 

Oh, Dipper lo sabía, pero había preferido ignorarlo y tener otra razón para gritarle a Bill, por más injusto que eso sonara. Porque, si bien había sido el rubio quien le ofreció el escapar, él había sido quien aceptó finalmente, ¿pero quién podría culparlo? Tras descubrir el mundo tan inmenso que florecía fuera de los muros blancos y los sonidos sintéticos que abarcaban la mayoría de sus recuerdos, lo más normal sería que el imperante deseo de descubrirlo todo le embargase, más aún si se consideraba su personalidad naturalmente curiosa y afán de conocer.

 

Desde que su tío abuelo lo había colocado como compañero y “niñera” del rubio esos sentimientos no habían hecho más que crecer dentro de su persona, con todas las historias de múltiples aventuras e increíbles experiencias que Bill relataba haber tenido durante sus anteriores escapadas, los mares de gente que recorrían angostas calles de ciudades con edificaciones tan altas en las que casi sentías poder alcanzar el cielo, inundadas de colores tan variados y brillantes que el marearse era una posibilidad muy grande la primera vez que los vieras todos… todo sonaba muy distinto a las anécdotas aburridas y de tinte deprimente que su tío siempre le había contado.

 

_—No hay nada que el mundo fuera de estas paredes pueda ofrecerte, Dipper—. Su tío solía asegurarle sin alzar la mirada de sus anotaciones y con desinterés claro en sus palabras._

 

El castaño aceptaría con simple resignación la fe ciega que había guardado en las palabras de su familiar, era su ídolo después de todo, ¿por qué le mentiría?

 

_—Para mantener complaciente a sus exigencias—, Bill le comentó con una sonrisa suspicaz._

 

Y había resultado que tenía razón, el exterior _sí_ que tenía mucho que ofrecerle, prueba de ello la fotografía de una chica idéntica a él (su gemela) y la pareja adulta que le acompañaba (sus padres) que guardaba con recelo en uno de los bolsillos del pants blanco que siempre había usado dentro de las instalaciones, el rubio se la había entregado un día después de regresar de una visita a la oficina del tío Ford, al parecer la fotografía se había encontrado muy bien escondida en uno de los cajones del escritorio de su pariente y Bill la había encontrado por pura suerte (y por la cualidad de meterse donde no le llamaban), entregándosela en un intento de probarle con exactitud lo mucho que Stanford le estaba ocultando.

 

 _Mintiendo,_ Dipper agregó de forma amarga. Sobre la existencia de sus progenitores (que supuestamente habían fallecido cuando él era aún muy joven), y su hermana, su gemela, de la que ni siquiera sabía su existencia hasta hace unas cuantas semanas.

 

Un tirón particularmente brusco lo hizo volver en sí y encontrarse con la situación tan azarosa que estaba viviendo, Bill había tomado un giro repentino, comenzando a recorrer uno de los pasillos más angostos que eran utilizados por los cuerpos de limpieza, Dipper estaba sumamente seguro que aquella no era la dirección por la cual alcanzarían la salida principal o alguna de las rutas de evacuación, aunque el súbito cambio de direcciones había ayudado para que perdieran momentáneamente a los guardias.

 

—¿A dónde vamos?—, increpó con un murmullo, acercándose un poco más al rubio que lideraba el camino, intentando ignorar de nueva cuenta el hecho de que Bill no había soltado su mano desde que comenzarán esa huída, de la misma forma que un poco de calor estaba apoderándose de sus mejillas a causa de ese hecho.

 

—La única salida que tienen los empleados de limpieza—, Bill respondió con sencillez, manteniendo un volumen bajo en su usualmente estruendosa voz—. Si tomamos alguna de las otras salidas es posible que ya haya seguridad esperando por nosotros, pero nadie esperará que tomemos esta ruta, la mitad de integrantes de este lugar tienden a olvidarse siquiera de que existe.

 

—¿Y cómo es que tu sabes de ella?—, Alzó una ceja al armar la pregunta, esperando por una respuesta, Bill se encogió de hombros.

 

—Tengo mis contactos—, El guiño que prosiguió la frase sólo hizo al más bajo rodar sus ojos.

 

—Claro...

 

La figura que vislumbro al final del pasillo le hizo detenerse y tensar su cuerpo, el rostro de ese sujeto era inconfundible para él, aunque la postura tan impersonal que estaba empleando en aquel momento fue algo que le hizo replantearse la supuesta identidad, la forma en que Bill continuó avanzando sin amedrentarse fue otra señal importante, Dipper le siguió con precaución, dando miradas cautelosas al hombre con anteojos que se encontraba junto a la puerta que descansaba el final del corredor. Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron unos tantos pasos antes de alcanzar el sitio.

 

El castaño vio con interés la mirada dura que el hombre tan parecido a su tío le dedicó a Bill, quien regresó el gesto, por más tensa que se aparentará la interacción, Dipper podía notar el respeto mutuo que ambos se guardaban, el gesto tan formal que fue el asentimiento que ambos se dieron se lo comprobó. A esa interacción sobrevino que los ojos de tono cobrizo se posaran sobre su persona, la forma en que la expresión del sujeto se suavizó al verlo sólo hizo que Dipper se diera cuenta que el tío Ford le había ocultado aun más de lo que imaginaba.

 

El castaño prefirió ignorar el pinchazo nuevo de dolor que el hecho le trajo.

 

—¿Acaso usted…?—, El joven comenzó dubitativo, viendo como la cara del individuo pasaba de sorpresa a furia en un segundo.

 

—¿Te conozco de algun lado?—, Inquirió el otro entre dientes, Dipper seño sus labios y se limitó a asentir, el hombre sonrió de forma agria— Si, lo hago, soy tu otro tío abuelo. Stanley, notarás que tus bisabuelos no eran muy creativos con los nombres.

 

Una risa ronca se extendió por el pasillo y ayudó a apaciguar los nervios que habían invadido al joven de ojos avellana, sus labios formaron una curvatura leve.

 

—¡Oh! U-n gusto conocerte—, Stan hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

 

—¡Bah! Déjate de formalidades, somos familia, además—, gruño un poco—, no soy nada como el estirado de mi hermano.

 

—Tienes razón, no son nada parecidos—, Dipper dio una risilla nerviosa, que pasó a ser una exclamación de sorpresa ante la mano que se dedicó a enmarañar su cabello en un gesto de afecto.

 

—Haz crecido bien, niño—, Stan comentó de forma leve mientras retiraba su mano— Y eres casi idéntico a tu hermana, ella estará muy feliz de conocerte.

 

—¿Tu crees?—, Sonaba esperanzado, le preocupaba, en cierto grado, el no ser lo que su familia esperará de él. Aunque este hombre parecía ser honesto, la sonrisa alegre que adorno la cara que ya mostraba signos de la edad probó el punto.

 

—¡Sin duda! Puede ser algo molesta a veces pero es muy amigable, sólo no le des azúcar pasada las diez de la noche, creeme no acabará bien—, Hizo una mueca, Dipper se sonrió.

 

—Lo mantendré en cuenta.

 

El otro joven en la habitación pretendió toser, consiguiendo la atención de los Pines.

 

—Entiendo que esta sea su primera reunión y es muy emotivo, pero debemos irnos, esos guardias no son tan estúpidos, mucho menos si Seis Dedos comienza a darles instrucciones.

 

El hombre de cabello cenizo asintió de nueva cuenta, girándose y dejando a la vista un pequeño panel táctil sobre el cual colocó su palma, algunos pitidos resonaron momentáneamente antes de que un leve click tomará lugar, un leve empujón propinado por el mayor de los tres dejó que la brisa nocturna y aroma del desierto se apoderara del recinto, la novedosa sensación llevó a Dipper a tomar un paso al frente, deseoso de explorar.

 

—Adelante, yo les daré la distracción que necesitan—, El hombre hizo una seña con la cabeza, invitando a que los otros continuarán su camino. El Pines más joven quiso replicar, insistir a que su tío fuera con ellos, pero los gritos de órdenes que comenzaban a aproximarse le hicieron detenerse.

 

—Andando, Pino—. Bill volvió a tomar su mano, llamándolo con suavidad antes de comenzar a acercarse a la salida. Dipper le siguió, dando una mirada dudosa a la vieja figura de la nueva familia que acababa de encontrar.

 

—Ve, chico, soy un hueso duro de roer—, Dió un toque pedante a sus facciones y luego dirigió su mirada sobre Cipher— Y tú, más te vale no dejar que atrapen a mi sobrino.

 

—Ni en un millón de años—, Bill concedió con seriedad, arrastrando a Dipper con más ahínco, aunque eso solo consiguió que el castaño se plantara con más fuerza contra el suelo.

 

—¡Tio Stan!—, Al sentir la mirada del hombre sobre él, pasó algo de saliva con nerviosismo— Gracias.

 

El nombrado le devolvió una expresión suave.

 

—Saluda a tu hermana de mi parte—, Con eso, Stanley se giró ante el cúmulo de sujetos que se aproximaba, sonriendo de forma sardónica una vez escuchó el otro par de pasos que se alejaban cada vez más, arremangó las mangas de la chaqueta que llevaba en aquella ocasión y finalmente pronunció en un murmullo—: Hagamos esto.

 

Cuando su puño impactó contra el suelo, una reacción en cadena tomó parte, y en un segundo, un gran onda formada de escombros se estaba dirigiendo hacia los sorprendidos escuadrones.

 

~*~

 

—¿Él estará bien?—, Dipper dió un vistazo sobre su hombro al preguntarlo, mordiendo de forma leve su labio antes de regresar su vista al frente, en aquel momento le encantaría detenerse por un segundo y darse la oportunidad de disfrutar de todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones que le rodeaban, inclusive permitir a su mente un momento de descanso para que pudiera asimilar todos los extremos cambios que arriesgaban con ahogarle, el recordatorio de que aún no estaban del todo asalvo se lo impedía, sin embargo, pero aún podía intentar quitar una de las pequeñas espinitas que le aquejaban de su pecho.

 

—¿Mm? ¿Fez? Por supuesto, es más duro que una roca, Pino, no te preocupes—, Bill contestó de forma calmada, afianzando un poco más el agarre que tenía sobre la mano del castaño cuando sintió las leves vibraciones que comenzaban a sacudir la tierra. Por supuesto que Stanford no les iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles— Te recomiendo agaches un poco la cabeza.

 

—¿Eh?—, La respuesta que Dipper recibió fue en forma de los faros de vehículos que se aproximaban a ellos a gran velocidad, los ojos de tonalidad chocolate se abrieron con sorpresa y un sonido de terror ahogado brotó de su garganta, haciéndolo poner toda la fuerza que tenía para mover sus piernas.

 

Bill, por su parte, hizo lo posible por buscar la mejor ruta de escape para ellos, aunque en un sitio desolado como era un desierto sus opciones no eran muchas, volvió a colocar su vista al frente, justo a tiempo para frenar y lanzar un improperio al aire, pues frente a ellos no había otra cosa sino el inicio de un acantilado. Por supuesto.

 

_—Mierda._

 

Dipper se frenó con estrépito, apenas evitando el chocar contra Cipher, iba a reclamar por el súbito paro cuando él también notó la inminente caída que les hubiera esperado de no haberlo hecho, volteó a sus espaldas sólo para notar cómo los convoyes que los habían estado persiguiendo comenzaban a acorralarlos, cortando sus posibles sitios de escape y haciéndolos retroceder otro paso hacia la orilla.

 

—Bill...—, Dipper le llamó con pánico, viendo como los hombres comenzaban a descender de los automóviles y les apuntaban con sus armas— ¡Bill! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 

Cipher no respondió, dando una mirada apreciativa a los sujetos frente a ellos para luego dedicarse a apreciar la oscuridad que se extendía bajo ellos. Con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que un muro de llamas azules y brillantes actuará como barrera entre los chicos y sus perseguidores, quienes se cubrieron y retrocedieron unos pasos en un gesto de protección.

 

—Dipper, ¿confías en mí?

 

El castaño le miró con intensidad, impresionado al ser llamado por su nombre, el tono eléctrico de las llamas y la mirada de seriedad que Bill le estaba dedicando le hicieron detenerse por un segundo.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Confías en mí?—, El rubio volvió a cuestionar con más fuerza.

 

¿Lo hacía? Dipper jugueteó con la idea por un tiempo, recuerdos de los últimos meses y aquella tarde recorriendo con velocidad por su cabeza. Bill fue el primero en tratarle como un igual, el primero en ser honesto y ofrecerle las respuestas que tanto anhelaba, sin mencionar que él le había proporcionado la oportunidad de gozar con de la libertad de formarse una vida propia, aún a sabiendas de que él mismo estaba arriesgando su pellejo al hacerlo… con esto en consideración y los sentimientos apreciativos que desde hace un tiempo recorrían sus pensamientos…

 

Su atención volvió de súbito a la multitud que les rodeaba, el sonido de un disparo que iba directo hacia él, pareciendo algo inevitable. Dipper sintió que se paralizaba, preparándose para recibir el impacto del inhibidor, que si bien no lo mataría, si le robaría sus habilidades por un tiempo. El suficiente como para que se volviera una carga y lograran capturarlos por su culpa. Se tambaleó de pronto por la forma en que Bill le sacó de la trayectoria del objeto, siendo herido en uno de sus hombros, dando una leve exclamación de dolor que llevó a Dipper a intentar aproximarse, _sanarlo._ El rubio lo detuvo con una mirada y…

 

—¿Confías?

 

 _Sí,_ Dipper se atrevía a afirmar, sin ningún temor, que él confiaba en Bill Cipher.

 

El chico Pines asintió con convicción, y eso fue lo único que Bill necesito para envolverlo con sus brazos y dar un último paso hacia la orilla.

 

Cuando la gravedad empezó a ejercer fuerza sobre ellos, Dipper no dejó ir a Bill.

 

~*~

 

—¡¿Qué diablos has hecho!?—, Decir que Ford estaba molesto sería poco, _no,_ Stanford Pines estaba completamente _fúrico._

 

Pero eso era perfecto, porque Stanley Pines estaba de un humor similar o quizás peor.

 

—Lo correcto, ¡eso es lo que hice!—, Respondió con seguridad, tronando su cuello y escupiendo una mezcla de saliva y sangre, limpiando el exceso de su barbilla con ayuda de su puño maltratado.

 

—¿Lo correcto? ¡Me has costado a mi…! _No,_ ¡a toda la humanidad, años de trabajo!—, Para él era incomprensible que su gemelo no visualizara la seriedad de sus acciones, lo importante que era continuar con las acciones de esas instalaciones y las investigaciones sobre Cipher y Dipper.

 

—¡Y tu le estabas costando la vida a dos muchachos!—, La rabia en sus palabras fue remarcada por la forma en que su puño impactó contra una serie de anaqueles que impactaron de forma estrepitosa en la pared contraria.

 

—Les estaba dando la utilidad que merecían, ¡ambos iban a contribuir para dar algo más grande al mundo!—, Evitó ser golpeado por la ola de destrucción con ayuda de un campo de energía que surgió al movimiento de su mano.

 

—¡No son malditas ratas de laboratorio!—, Rugió, para luego agregar— ¡Uno de ellos es tu familia!

 

—No puedo dejar a mis sentimientos personales nublar mi juicio—, Espetó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Stanley apretó aún más su mandíbula.

 

—Pero no te cuesta nada dejar que tu ego lo haga. Aceptalo, Ford, esto no es “por la humanidad”, es para mostrarle al mundo tu grandeza y justificar tu malsana obsesión de gloria.

 

Stanford permitió dar una expresión de sorpresa, no esperando ese tipo de reclamaciones y la forma en que le calaron, en un intento de disimular su propia incomodidad—. Tienes muchas agallas de acusarme de tener una malsana obsesión por la gloria, después de todo, tu fuiste el que se ha pegado a mi como una sanguijuela en busca de robar mis logros.

 

El súbito ataque del que fue víctima fue lo único que verdaderamente le impidió defenderse, con el flujo de oxígeno siendo bloqueado de su persona a manos de su familiar quien lo veía con tanto rencor, con tanto enojo, que Stanford pensó por un segundo que realmente le asesinaría.

 

—¿Crees que he hecho por gusto?—, Siseo— ¿Qué me apetecía perder mi vida limpiando un jodido laboratorio bajo tierra? ¡Lo hice porque tu me pediste quedarme como parte de tus investigaciones! Y cuándo perdiste el interés en mi y mi _’don’,_ me quedé por Dipper, para asegurarme que no lo hicieras desperdiciar su vida como a mi.

 

Sin esperar respuesta prosiguió a azotar a su igual contra el muro que estaba a sus espaldas, apartándose un segundo más tarde para ver como su hermano intentaba levantarse sin éxito, tosiendo al ver su garganta liberada. Stanley comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, él ya había hecho todo lo que podía por su gemelo, si el otro era incapaz de comprenderlo de cualquier manera, eso… eso ya no era asunto suyo.

 

—Y mantente alejado de mi familia, porque por todo lo que me importa, Shermy es el único hermano que me queda.

 

Ford sólo fue capaz de ver la forma en que Stan desaparecía a través de la puerta de su oficina, sintiendo un imperceptible nudo formándose en su garganta.

 

—Maldición...—, Masculló cuando fue capaz de ponerse de pie, sintiendo la calidez de lágrimas empapando su mano— ¡Maldición!

 

— _Tu ambición será tu condena, Seis dedos._

 

El demonio había tenido razón, siempre la tenía.

 

~*~

 

Dipper sentía la fuerza del viento contra su rostro, haciéndolo tener la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos y dificultando la entrada de aire a sus pulmones, sabía que Bill y él estaban dirigiéndose a un final definitivo, que ambos se habían catapultado a una muerte segura y sin la posibilidad de salvarse. Con Bill teniendo sus habilidades temporalmente bloqueadas y Dipper careciendo de la habilidad de levitar (o teletransportarse), tampoco podía hacer mucho por cambiar su situación. Irónicamente, el castaño no sentía verdadero miedo, entre el calor que surgía gracias a los brazos que le rodeaban y el palpitar acompasado del corazón de Bill, se sentía seguro, como si el morir de esa manera fuera algo poco probable, ridículo, lo sabía. Dipper se decidió a alzar el rostro deseoso de ver los ojos de tempestuoso azul antes de no poder percibir más, así, suponía, no tendría tantos remordimientos al despedirse de la existencia.

 

Él iba a morir, pero al menos lo haría libre, libre en un nivel no sólo físico, sino también emocional. Aun cuando no logrará expresar el sentimiento que recién estaba decidiendo tomar en cuenta.

 

Porque a Dipper le gustaba aquel odioso rubio con el que había compartido tantas cosas, y eso era algo que se llevaría a la tumba.

 

Los ojos avellanas, brillantes por el reflejo de la luna y la vorágine de emociones que bailoteaba en sus pensamientos, por fin se encontraron con océanos de profundo zafiro, se sintió como si electricidad le recorriera, como si en aquel momento una clase de conexión se estuviera formando entre ambos jóvenes. Labios carmines se unieron de súbito en un beso y entre la sensación de ser atravesado por un rayo y el creciente palpitar de su corazón.

 

Dipper se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de caer.

 

Con lentitud, el chico más bajo comenzó a apartarse del contacto, calidez aún recorriendolo y pintando sus mejillas de un rubor tenue, con leve confusión y la extraña alegoría de un sentimiento fulguroso dio otra mirada a los orbes azules que daban la opinión de hundirse en una jovialidad extraña. Sospechoso, Dipper movió sus brazos al hombro del rubio que debería portar una herida de bala, encontrando que el orificio en la chaqueta sólo lo dirigía a piel lisa y pristina. Bill había sanado, de alguna forma, el beso que ambos compartieron no sólo había cerrado la herida, sino que también le había devuelto sus habilidades. Un proceso que normalmente llevaría horas para que Dipper consiguiera ese resultado, se había llevado a cabo en cuestión de segundos.

 

La sonrisa pícara que comenzaba a florecer en los labios del más alto hicieron que Dipper se diera cuenta que eso era un dato que Bill ya sabía.

 

—¡Idiota!—, Dipper se apartó y atinó a dar un golpe al hombro que antes estaba herido, sabiendo que de momento mantendría cierta sensibilidad. La forma en que Bill hizo una mueca le demostró que aquello era una realidad.

 

—¿Así me agradeces tras haberte salvado la vida, Pino?—, Cipher hizo un leve puchero al sentir la forma en que el otro se había apartado, dando algunas caricias a su hombro golpeado.

 

—Sí, ¡después de que me hicieras creer que íbamos a morir!—, Dipper bufó con indignación, prefiriendo ignorar la vocecilla que también señalaba a la decepción que lo embargo al descubrir que el beso no había guardado otro propósito.

 

—Vamos, Pino, ¿dónde quedaba la emoción del momento si te hubiese contado mi plan?—, Preguntó el rubio con humor, cuando vio que eso solo hizo que el chico Pines se mostrará de peor humor agregó en casi un susurro—: Y era mi excusa perfecta para robarte un beso.

 

Dipper miró receloso al otro muchacho, el bamboleo del viento estaba sacudiendo los mechones de ambos en un leve vaivén, y podría ser por la poca luz, pero el castaño casi podía asegurar que Bill portaba un pequeño sonrojo—. ¿Perdón?

 

Bill rodó los ojos y prefirió mandar todo al diablo en aquel segundo, era patético el andarse con rodeos—, Que tu me gustas, Dipper Pines. Y moría por probar tus bonitos labios.

 

Ajá, ahí estaba, el sentimiento de acabar rojo hasta las orejas a causa de Bill Cipher, Dipper prefirió disimular el hecho y se dió media vuelta, permitiendo admirar la lustrosa ciudad que se vislumbraba en la lejanía—, P-pues no lo tendrás tan fácil a partir de ahora.

 

—¿Qué dices, Pino?—, Fue el turno para que el rubio se mostrase sorprendido, acercándose unos tantos pasos al joven más bajo.

 

—También me gustas—, Confesó al fin de forma presurosa, negándose a encontrar miradas con Bill— Y ni se te ocurra pedir que lo repita, no es mi culpa que seas tan sordo.

 

El sonido tan común que era la carcajada de Bill alcanzó sus oídos justo antes de que un par de brazos lo alzaran de forma nupcial y le dieran una pequeña vuelta, Dipper afianzó sus brazos como pudo a la nuca del rubio y dejó escapar un gritillo de sorpresa.

 

—¡Adorable! Y así crees que me será difícil robarte besos—, Bill dio un leve beso en la mejilla del avergonzado castaño, que se limitó a dar un sonido de indignación y moverse para dar un golpe en su pecho.

 

—¡Bill, bajame!

 

—Ni hablar, es costumbre que el héroe lleve en brazos a la princesa después de salvarla de la guarida del temible dragón—, Dicho eso emprendió camino hacia la civilización, tarareando una tonada alegre e ignorando los movimientos del chico que llevaba en brazos.

 

—Yo no soy una princesa—, Refunfuño tras darse cuenta que Bill no lo dejaría ir.

 

—Tienes razón, eres mi precioso Pino.

 

—Y tu eres un triángulo idiota—, Remarcó, cuando Bill iba a reclamar por el apodo, Dipper plantó un beso en su mejilla—, Pero supongo que eres mi triángulo idiota.

  
Bill dejó escapar una risilla parecida a la de un niño que acababa de recibir un juguete nuevo, para finalmente desaparecer en un remolino de llamas azules, junto con el chico que estaba en sus brazos. Esa nueva aventura recién comenzaba y algo le decía al rubio que con su nuevo acompañante, esa seria la mejor de todas sus anécdotas.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
